1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spare tire holder. More particularly, the invention relates to a spare tire holder that is mounted on a hitch receiver of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
The all terrain vehicle (“ATV”) has gained popularity during the last decade, and there are many different varieties and uses for ATV's. However, users of ATV's presently have no safe or secure way to store spare tires, gasoline, and other such items on an ATV. Users of ATV's have a particular need for spare tires, gasoline, accessories and other such items because these vehicles are frequently taken 40 to 50 miles off of paved roads and onto steep and rugged terrain that other vehicles cannot traverse. When the user ventures this far off the beaten track, it is unsafe to travel without a spare tire, gasoline, camping equipment and supplies. Because of the extreme movements and vibrations a vehicle faces when bouncing on unpaved trails and up and down steep terrain, items must be attached securely to the vehicle to prevent loss of the items or injury to the user.
Referring to FIG. 1 there is shown a view of an illustrative vehicle. The illustrative vehicle is an ATV sold under the trademark Rhino® by Yamaha Corporation, hereinafter referred to as a Rhino. The Rhino has a bed and a tailgate that swings vertically. The typical problem with this ATV is that it is difficult to securely position a spare tire in the bed of the vehicle because the spare tire takes up the vast majority of bed space. Additionally, the spare tire cannot be attached to the tailgate because the tailgate is made of a relatively weak material having a low tensile strength.
Prior art devices for carrying a spare tire cannot be easily attached to ATV's using standard equipment. These apparatuses for carrying a spare tire must be bolted or welded on to the vehicle. Bolting and welding requires the use of specialized tools, considerable strength, and a fair amount of time, which can act as a deterrent to the recreational user who may not have the time or the specialized tools to attach the spare tire carrying device properly.
Other devices that carry a spare tire attach to the bumper or tailgate of a vehicle. These devices provide a poor solution for an ATV because ATV's are subject to substantial vibration during off-road use. Additionally, ATV's do not typically have back bumpers. Thus, a device that may work effectively on a paved road will not work effectively in an off-road environment. Furthermore, these devices do not accommodate different size wheels and tires.
Additionally, the prior art fails to teach the combination of a spare tire holder and a cargo box located on the bed of an ATV. A cargo box is necessary to secure other items such as camping equipment, farming equipment, supplies, ammunition, water, gasoline and other such items that are typically stored in a cargo box. Generally, cargo boxes are not securely attached to the ATV. Therefore, there is a need to have a cargo box which can be securely attached to an ATV, and which permits a spare tire to be carried by the ATV.